Probe storage devices have been proposed to provide small size, high capacity, low cost data storage devices. Probe recording requires relative movement between a storage medium and an array of probes. Actuators are used to effect this movement. The storage medium can be a planar thin film structure. Previously proposed actuators result in coupling forces transmitted to the storage medium in a direction normal to the intended direction of motion. For example, a force applied to move the storage medium in the X-direction can also cause movement in the Y-direction, which creates undesired motion and affects the overall device accuracy. It would be desirable to minimize forces normal to the intended direction of motion.
There is a need for an actuator assembly that provides for movement of a storage media in a plane, while minimizing movement due to cross-coupling of the forces causing the movement.